The steps of the formation of a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel is separate in the current liquid crystal display panel, at first, a metal oxide layer is preformed annealing at a certain temperature to form the channel, and the source electrode and the drain electrode are connected to the metal oxide layer, such that the source electrode and the drain electrode is conducting after contact with the metal oxide. However, in this approach, since the source electrode, the drain electrode and the metal oxide is connected by the way of contacting, causing the contact resistance between the source and drain electrodes and the metal oxide layer is larger, making poor contact characteristics, and causing the on-state current (Ion) through the source and the drain electrodes of the thin film transistor of the liquid crystal display panel is less. At the same time, the source electrode, the drain electrode and the metal oxide is connected to the metal oxide layer by the way of contacting makes more defects occurred in the interface of the metal oxide layer, resulting off-state current (Ioff) through the source and the drain electrodes of the thin film transistor of the liquid crystal display panel is larger, making the turn on and turn off ratio (Ion/Ioff) of the thin film transistor is less, and having serious impact on the performance of the thin film transistor of the liquid crystal display panel, thereby affecting the performance of the liquid crystal display panel.